Bloom's Box
by PrincessAnnieOfEraklyon
Summary: Bloom, a woman that every man wants, but she is only Sky. She is very evil and wants avenge Sky to Oritel. Based on Greek mythology. Rated T-M
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

This story is from Greek mythology. It is considered more to the story Pandora's Box

Bloom - is considered the Pandora of this story. She has instincts evil, seductive and ironic. But in the end, she turns out to be good. She also had velvety voice, perfect curves and the most beautiful woman. It was a present from Zeus to avenge Prometheus. She had not any defec. She is the only perfect woman, with desire to avange Prometheus, but she'll in love to his brother, Epimetheus.

Stella - is regarded as Selene, the moon goddess.

Tecna - is considered as Athena, wisdom goddess. She is an enemy of Poseidon.

Aisha - is considered as goddess Hera. She is solemn, but can also be very jealous.

Daphne - She is considered as Aphrodite. She is the goddess of love, beauty and sex. She is the one who can put up Pandora and Thor.

Sky - it is considered as Epimetheus, the only who is not a god. He is a titan, who has been tasked by Zeus, create all the animals on Earth. He is in love with Pandora.

Thoren - is regarded as Thor. He is the god of thunder, and can be much regarded by his anger. He loves Aphrodite.

Brandon - he's the wisdom of the gods, son of Zeus. It is a demigod.

Roy - he is regarded as Poseidon, god of water. He is passionate about Hera. And he hates Athena.

Timmy - is considered as Hephaestus, god of technology, he loves Athena, but she does not show much interest him.

Oritel - it is considered as Zeus. He is God of gods and men, he created Pandora to Epimetheus revenge.

**This is first episode, it's short, tomorrow I'll update. A big hug...get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Sky are creating the latest creature, the butterfly should be created. After that, he went home and found his brother, Prometheus, sitting on a wooden chair.

"What is man?" Sky said walking over to his brother.

"ORITEL WANTS REVENGE ON ME!" Prometheus said nervously.

"How come?" Sky asked.

"Because I stole his fire and I gave it to mortals" Prometheus said.

"Man, I cant do anything, why did you do that?" Sky said sitting in a chair.

"Because ... they needed new things!" Prometheus said.

"You know, Oritel will avenge" Sky said walking to his room.

Sky grabbed his chest that could never give the name of the box was Bloom's box.

_**In Oritel's kingdom ... **_

"That damn titan Prometheus will pay me!" Oritel said full of anger in his veins.

"Hey, who should be so is Thoren" Tecna said.

"TECNA SHUT UP I NEED AN IDEA TO AVENGE PROMETHEUS!" Oritel screamed and Tecna pulled away.

"Why dont you create something that makes Prometheus fall?" Brandon, Oritel's son, said.

"I should create ... a woman ... the most beautiful of all women! With a heart seeking for revenge!" Oritel said.

"What will be her name?" Brandon asked.

"Bloom. She name's Bloom." Oritel said smirking.

He walked into a room. He locked the door and he began to focus on creating a beautiful woman. He created a redhead with cyan eyes, pale skin and red lips. She had the most beautiful body of all women, that all men would like. Your body is full of curves. Her eyes have a seductive way of looking at someone. Its velvety, soft and smooth, calming voice any being. Her tempting lips would make anyone beg for a kiss. The perfect woman, the only perfect woman. But her heart, which should be pure, was filled with lust and anger.

"Bloom ..." Oritel said.

"Yes Oritel?" Bloom replied.

"You promise me something. You will kill Prometheus, you will seduce him, you will make him die for you" Oritel said firm and thick, not trying to kiss her.

"Yes Oritel." Bloom said.

"Well .. you can go" Oritel said still firm, almost falling to get her into his arms. He opened a portal and she was into it. She walked down a busy little street.

All men looked at her. Their jaws dropped to see a beautiful woman walking down the street. Bloom did not care for it. She continued walking to your destination, Prometheus's house. She knocked on the door hoping someone would open. And Prometheus opened the door.

"Who are you?" Prometheus said looking Bloom up to down.

"I'm Bloom, sent by Zeus, Prometheus is you?" Bloom said with an evil look.

"You were sent by Zeus?" He said nervously.

He closed the door with her still standing there.

"OH MY CHRONOS!" Prometheus cried in despair. Sky kept the box and went to him.

"What dude?" Sky asked quietly, but nervous.

"ORITEL WANTS REVENGE!" Prometheus said shaking his brother.

"Oritel isnt revenge on anyone but the god of war, Riven, does this" Sky said trying to calm his brother, but to no avail. They heard the door slam.

"Dont open man, DONT OPEN!" Prometheus cried in despair.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Sky said and he opened the door. He saw the most beautiful woman in the world in front of him.

"Can I help?" Sky said calm.

"Yes, my name is Bloom and I need a place to stay, my parents abandoned me" Bloom said pretending to cry.

"Please dont cry, please" Sky said and she entered.

"Stupid" Bloom murmured softly.

"Bloom, this is Prometheus, my brother" Sky said closing the door.

'_So you're Prometheus hmm_?' Bloom thought.

"Man, she is sent Oritel to kill me, if she stays, I'm leaving" Prometheus said with pure rage.

"But Prometheus, she needs a home!" Sky tried.

"Then my brother, I worry when she betrays him" Prometheus said. Prometheus walked to the door and gone.

"I'm sorry for that Bloom" Sky said.

"It's okay" said Bloomsjjs sitting in a chair.

"You want some water ... juice ... anything?" Sky asked.

"Hmm .. I'll have a juice." Bloom said. Sky grabbed two glasses of juice and sat at the table next to Bloom.

"So ... you're beautiful ..." Sky said watching her up to her breasts.

"Well .. thank you, everyone talks about it but nobody really loves me." Bloom said and she took a sip of her juice.

'_Damn! How will kill Prometheus if he escaped_? ' She thought.

"Well .. you can stay here, but it sure as Prometheus always lock your room before fleeing" Sky said. "Oh." Bloom said.

"Well .. only if you sleep in my room with me ..." Sky said.

'_He's crazy_?' Bloom thought.

"Okay" she said.

"Bloom, you have clothes... What do you need?" Sky asked.

"No, I dont have" Bloom said with puppy dog eyes.

"We can buy in the store's tomorrow." Sky said and Bloom smiled.

" Do You have a girlfriend?" Bloom asked.

"Nope." Sky replied.

" Do You need a girlfriend?" Bloom said seductively sitting at Sky's lap.

"I. .. I. .. need" Sky stuttered when she approached his face. She gave him a kiss at the cheek.

"So ... how about I just be her?" Bloom whispered in his ear.

Sky sighed and groaned.

"Exactly what I thought" Bloom said and he kissed her. She in turn kissed back, but without passion.

* * *

**I'm back to the USA guys, after our country lost I really was sad. Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie... ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Warning with Bloom, she can seduce you ;).**

Sky and Bloom are making out, despite Bloom not interested in the kiss, she did it to try to bring back Prometheus, for her to kill him.

"Sky ..." She said trying to push him away from her.

"What is it dear?" Sky said stroking her bangs, that although she did not really like it, it sent shivers down her spine.

"Yeah ... I mean ... come out a little, to relax" Bloom said.

"Stay here with me ... please!" Sky said stroking her back, bringing more chills.

"Oh..." Bloom moaned feeling his fingers over her back.

"Sky ... I need to buy some fruit ..." Bloom said.

"But ... look, I'll send a butterfly to guard you" Sky said creating a beautiful butterfly with golden and black wings.

"Okay my love, bye" Bloom said and she left the house.

"I dont need you insignificant butterfly!" Bloom said and she crushed the butterfly. A portal was opened and she entered it. She left in Oritel room.

"Oritel?" Bloom said looking around.

"BLOOM!" Oritel yelled opening the door violently.

"Oritel? Excuse me" Bloom said scared of his reaction.

"WHY LET YOU ESCAPE PROMETHEUS? ARE YOU CRAZY?" Oritel said grabbing her wrists.

"Oritel ... I could not, sorry" Bloom said. Oritel saw the fear through her. He kissed her. She said the kiss. Oritel began to undress her and they fell on the bed.

**_A few hours later ... _**

"Oritel, I gotta go, Sky will be worried" Bloom aid dressing.

"Come back later to do it again, it's amazing" Oritel whispered in her ear.

"Okay" Bloom said and they gave the last kiss.

"Oh .. almost forgot, Oritel, you can get me some fruit?" Bloom said.

"Sure" Orite saidl and appeared three bags of fruit at Bloom's hands.

"Thank you" Bloom said and she entered the portal back.

"Bloom? Where've you been?" Sky said scared.

"I went to buy fruits that I said" Bloom said putting the bags on the table.

"And the butterfly, I lost the feeling with the butterfly, I felt it to be crushed" Sky said and Bloom gulped.

"Well .. a man thought it was a harmful insect, and he crushed it" Bloom lied. She would never tell him the truth.

"Oh .. so ... what took you so long?" Sky said walking over to her.

"The fair was very crowded, seemed a crowd" Bloom said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How about we ... go to the room hmm?" Bloom said running her fingers through his chest. She did it to relax him so he does not suspect anything.

"I think a good idea" Sky said and they kissed. He caught her in bridal style and they went to the room.

_**A few hours later ...**_

"Hmm .. Sky ... you make it so ... good ..." Bloom whispered breathlessly.

"You make it better" Sky whispered breathlessly back.

"Hey Sky, what's in that box?" Bloom said walking to the Bloom's Box.

"Bloom, dont open!" Sky said and he walked over to her. Bloom squatted on the floor and took the box in her hand.

"What's in that box?" Bloom repeated shaking the box.

"I dont know, but we cant open, it was order Oritel" Sky said taking the box from Bloom's hands.

"Sky ... please ... open!" Bloom said with puppy dog eyes.

"But Bloom ..." Sky tried.

"Sky ..." She said with a crying tone.

"Okay" Sky said and he opened the box. The box, went all the worst evils of the world. Sky tried to close, but he could not. Bloom felt scared and ran into his arms. They were only able to close the box when all the evils had already left. Bloom looked inside the box and saw the light at the bottom, hope.

"Sky ... you were right, I'm sorry" Bloom said sad.

"Okay" Sky said tired and he went back to bed. Bloom felt very bad, it can be bad, but she did not want to hurt the heart of anyone who cares for her.

"Sky ..." Bloom said lying beside her.

"What? You destroyed the world! Now Oritel will find that it is my fault and will want to get revenge at me too!" Sky said.

"Revenge?" Bloom murmured dry.

"It is!" Sky said sitting on the bed.

"Sky ... I know you're sad, I'm sorry!" Bloom said sitting on his lap.

"Okay, but ... will be hard ..." Sky said but Bloom the cut.

"Please! Forgive me!" Bloom said looking into his eyes.

He felt the most passionate man in the world when he saw those eyes. She felt passion and love.

'_Control yourself Bloom! But I ... I love him, I need him ... _'Bloom thought and she kissed him. He answered the kiss and they both fell on the bed again.

**_The next day ... _**

Bloom woke aching, with headache. She looked at Sky, sleeping peacefully. She smiled and stood up. She walked to the bathroom. She took a shower and went back to the room to get dressed. Sky was still asleep. She smiled and she went to the kitchen. She filled a pot of water, and returned to the bedroom. She threw the water pot over Sky.

"WHAT THE... BLOOM!" Sky said and he ran after her. When he caught her, he put her in the tub.

"SKY!" Bloom shouted. He stepped into the tub too.

"I JUST TAKE BATH, DO NOT DARE ON THIS TUB!" Bloom screamed again.

Sky opened the faucet. And one more Bloom's dress went into the trash.

"Thanks for destroying my dress Sky!" Bloom said wryly. He chuckled. He kissed her. They deepened the kiss ... and more ... and more ...

_**After a romantic bath ... **_

Bloom made pancakes for Sky and her. When they finished eating, Sky said he needed to go out to search for Prometheus. Bloom said would go along with it.

**_ In a cabin far from the city ..._**

"Prometheus? Prometheus, are you there?" Sky asked entering the cabin. He saw his brother asleep.

"Shhhhhh ..." Bloom whispered asking silence.

"Sky, you can wait outside" Bloom said smiling innocently.

"Why?" Sky asked suspiciously.

"Why ... why are you asking?" Bloom said trying to disguise.

"Yeah" Sky said and he left the cabin.

"It's time to avenge Oritel!" Bloom whispered with a grin appearing on her face. She took a knife from her purse and stabbed her chest Prometheus.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGG" Prometheus screamed in pain.

"Bloom ... what ..." Sky said but was cut off by the shock. He saw his girlfriend killing his brother.

"BLOOM!" Sky screamed in anger.

"Hey Sky ..." She said still smiling.

She pulled the knife and she saw Prometheus's blood about it.

"I trusted in you!" Sky screamed even angrier.

"Sky, nothing mattered to me, what mattered to me was to kill your brother" Bloom said smiling.

"I will kill you!" Sky shouted walking up Bloom. Before he could get his hands on her, Oritel appeared in front of him.

"Nobody kills my Goddess!" Oritel yelled grabbing Bloom's waist.

"You're cheating on me with that ..." Sky said shocked. He left the cabin and went home.

**Guys, my sister has blocked most users I like most. So if you've been blocked, not me, and I've unlocked all of my list. I KILL THAT BRAT! Thanks to all who read this chapter ... a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	4. Epilogue

"Oritel, you dont think it was ... a little ... bad?" Bloom said looking in his eyes.

"No. Now, you will be punished ..." Oritel said with an evil grin.

"Punished? Why?" Bloom said trying to escape from his arms.

"Because you opened the Bloom's Box!" Oritel said and she disappeared. She appeared in a maze.

"Where am I?" She asked scared.

"In a maze, you were punished!" A mysterious voice said.

"If you arrive in the center of the maze, you will be free and you're entitled to an order, but if you dont arrive in 1 hour, you will die." Now Bloom got really scared.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She remembered Sky. She wanted to cringe and cry alone. She now felt a great passion for it. Passion not, love. She wanted to sleep every night on your side and wake up every day with a kiss him.

"WALK UP DANM REDHEAD, YOU DONT HAVE MORE TIME 50 MINUTES FOR DEATH!" The mysterious voice said. Bloom wiped her tears and she began to walk through the maze.

**_After 48 minutes ... _**

Bloom has 2 minutes to die because she did not think the center of the maze.

"You mean your last words?" The mysterious voice said.

"I was stupid, and the only chance I had to love someone, I blew that chance, and I hurt the person I loved" Bloom said and she sat where she is.

"What is your request?" The voice said.

"What?" Bloom said looking up.

"You're in the center of the maze. Which is your request?" The voice said and Bloom looked around.

"I want to Prometheus alive again and he lives with his brother" She said and she disappeared in a smoke.

She stopped in front of his door. She knocked and Sky opened the door. His eyes were red from crying to his brother.

"What do you want?" He said gruffly into the house. She followed him.

"I. .. I mean ... how much I was stupid. I. .. realized you loved me after I hurt you. Forgive me?" She said.

"You think I'll forgive you?" He said with a wry and ironic laugh.

"Sky?" Pometheus said entering the house.

"Pro...Prometheus?" Sky said with a smile. He ran to his brother and hugged him.

"But ... how?" Sky said and Prometheus looked at Bloom, which was sad.

"This she Sky, she gave me my life back" Prometheus said pointing to Bloom.

"Bloom?" Sky said and he walked over to her.

"I gotta go, I need to look for a house to live" Bloom said wiping away some tears. She took a few steps to go, but felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Stay with us" Sky said.

Bloom gave a big smile and they hug.

"But how do you bring my brother back?" Sky still asked doubtfully.

"After I kill him, I got stuck for 1 hour in a maze. I managed to get to the center of the maze and I wished Prometheus lived again" she said.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone" Prometheus said, and he went to his room.

"You did this for me?" Sky said stroking his cheek.

"I did not want to see you suffer" Bloom said.

"You're the perfect woman for any man" Sky said smiling.

"I'm your perfect woman" she said and they kissed.

**Series over! I created a series, Freaking Out, Please read and tell me what you think. Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie... :)**


End file.
